The Violet Hour
by obscurci la lumiere
Summary: Narrowing his eyes, he watched as she swayed her hips back and forth before straddling him. "What do you want from me, Blair?" he asked. "What you want from every girl." Blair left Chuck and went to France, and now that she's back, she has a strange request he can't fulfill before knowing why she wants it. AU C/B/L, set in high school. Rated T, maybe M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The secluded circle just outside of St. Jude's Academy was probably Chuck's favorite place to go ever since he had been a freshman. Surrounded by a haze of whatever he had carelessly selected to be smoked, he could honestly say this was the only part of the day when he could be relaxed. As a lone wolf among mere puppies, he knew this was the only place where he could not be scrutinized. Should he venture out of the confines of his happy place, Chuck would find many different reactions from the same array of people.

His classmates would scoff at him and admire him at the same time for being able to get any girl at Constance with a simple glance. Said girls would look at him under hooded lashes, attempting to regain his attention, but Chuck would never give them the time of day. Once he had a taste, he would leave them to wallow over his absence. The teachers at both schools would tut at him for always being late, lazy, and irresponsible, but he would shrug them off and continue with his day, simply wishing to return to his suite and nurse a glass of scotch.

Despite his endearment towards his lonely hiding space, Chuck pushed himself off of the stone wall, and leisurely made his way towards St. Jude's main hall, only to stop right in the middle of the main square both schools shared, due to the eerie silence that had suddenly plagued every student. He looked around, however his mind was foggy at best, and he couldn't even remember what day it was. Suddenly, the resounding noise of stiletto heels echoed in his ears, causing him to snap his head over to the steps leading to the square, and he instantly regretted it.

She was a vision, a siren calling him to her shore, and he was sure he would be killed if he even ventured near her.

Dark mahogany curls cascaded down her back, and her eyes were pools of brown that revealed hints of gold in then when shown in the light. Her skin was a refreshing ivory shade that was covered by her new uniform. She was shorter than him, even with her three inch stilettos, but that didn't hide the fact that her legs looked miles long, and suddenly his loins tightened at the thought of them wrapped around his waist while he got exactly what he wanted out of her.

She stopped right in front of him and smirked before flouncing off towards the office and he got a closer look at her for the first time, and suddenly realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

_**Blair Waldorf was back. **_

* * *

She didn't have to spare a glance in anyone's direction to realize everyone had stopped to watch her entrance.

A tidal wave of anxiety crashed upon her, but she didn't let her composure flicker for a moment. She spent years with these peers, and she was actually nervous over their reaction to her return. Of course, the only reason she did return was because of a certain smarmy Basstard, who was right in her line of vision. She could tell he was higher than a plane at 30 thousand feet, but it didn't stop her from smirking at him before heading towards the office.

And the shock etched on his face was enough to made her walk with _that _much more confidence.

* * *

She glanced down at her schedule, full of AP classes, and rolled her eyes as she realized she had AP Chemistry with Mr. Peizer, the most boring person, ever. The bell had rung, and students were dissipating by the second, but she hadn't a care in the world.

She then smirked as she remembered the time she and Chuck had sat next to each other in his freshman chemistry and she had to keep from screaming his name as he-

The thought flew from her mind as the saying, "_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear_" became true.

He was walking towards her with a purpose, and she could tell he was more angry than surprised or happy, but she eyed him anyways, throwing him for a loop.

"Waldorf."

"Bass."

"So, what brings you back to town?"

"Oh nothing, I just happened to miss your company."

His nostrils flared and his eyes lit up like fire in a second. Sensing his hostility, her eyes became jaded and she keep her face void of emotion. His hand suddenly flew up and grabbed the back of her neck, and his other hand grabbed her petite waist, and he roughly pulled her to him. His face melded with her ivory neck, and he had to stop himself from moaning as he tasted what was his so long ago once more. He sucked and kissed, but then bit and tugged.

Blair lost herself for a few moments as she melted into him. His warm mouth suckled on the tender flesh of her neck, and she wanted so much more in that moment. Momentarily lost in the sweet pleasure he was giving her, she almost became rigid when he hissed in her ear.

"_Don't _tease me, Waldorf. I don't know what game you're playing, but know that this time, I will win."

He roughly shoved her from him, and the cold atmosphere hit her harder than she would have liked. He spun around and entered a nearby classroom, leaving her in a flurry of emotion.

Slowly grabbing her books and closing her locker, she registered that she had to move her feet, and she made her way towards her assigned class.

Head swimming, she realized this would be harder than she anticipated.

**A/N: So this a new Chair fic I've just started! I wanted to put a new twist on high school Chair so I decided to write this prologue. Please R&R and I'll try to update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. This story has gotten a bigger response than I had even anticipated, and I siriusly (hehe Harry Potter jokes) hope I can live up to everyone's expectations. I apologize dearly for that really obvious typo that I just fixed. I love all of the reviews and thanks for all of the follows, love you all! So, here's chapter 1!**

**And to address the Nate situation, he's with S in this fic! I kinda wanted Nate out of the way on this one, just because to me he doesn't have nearly enough passion as Chuck to even fight with him over Blair. Sorry Nair lovers :/**

**B/C/L is Blair/Chuck/Louis. Hope this all helped! Love you all!**

**WARNING: THERE IS MILD SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. I REPEAT, MILD SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Neither of them could sleep that night while they both knew the other was at such close proximity.

Blair's dreams, more like concise nightmares, contained one thing only: Chuck Bass. She tossed and turned and was sure she was going to pull a muscle, but she knew she would rather stay awake that face her nightmares once more. Suddenly popping up and throwing her duvet to the marble floor in frustration, Blair felt the urge to break something, or some_one_. Letting out a rather loud grunt of impatience, she settled back into her mattress and 1000 tread count Egyptian cotton sheets, waiting for the sandman to make a visit before dawn she could could have some energy.

As sleep overtook her fatigued muscles, she knew the pain would start once more.

_Another loud giggle and Blair could almost swear she was turning into Serena, her bubbly blonde best friend. However, at the moment, she didn't care about propriety or decorum, she just cared about the boy who had captured her tiny frame in his arms. _

_Chuck had carried a low profile ever since the sixth grade and Blair wanted to kiss him for it every minute, because she knew that if her mother heard of the obscene things he had done to countless whores, she would have castrated him and locked Blair in a tower. His equally snowy white skin made her think that he and she were the angels, not the demons, but their matching unforgiving glares and deep mahogany hair spoke the exact opposite. He wore his trademark smirk at he kissed just about every part of her face and neck save for her mouth. _

_Blair's eyes flickered over his deceivingly cherubic features that turned rigid at the slightest hint of mockery. The planes of his face were sharp at the jawline, but soft around his eyes, and his nose lay perfectly centered on his face. She had known him ever since they were babies and she knew that that look only meant one thing: Chuck wanted something. _

_"What's the matter, Bass? See something you want but can't have?"_

_"Oh, Waldorf, I actually see something I want and can have. If only my object of affection will change her mind, then maybe I can get what I want."_

_He settled his lips on the juncture between her neck and clavicle, causing her to moan and almost whimper out her response._

_"I would be happy to oblige, but I'd love some proof that you're willing to stay after you've filled your desires."_

_"Mmm, but Waldorf..." he spoke in between butterfly kisses now, "I must reveal..."  
_

_Blair moaned at the harsh kiss he placed on the middle of her neck._

_"My desires... will never... be filled..." _

_This time, he moaned as Blair finally captured his mouth and initiated another battle of the tongues. Now, both lovers clung onto each other as if they would fall if they didn't hold on. Their bodies were pressed so close that she couldn't help get weak in the knees at the thought that he would never let her go, and for the same reason she wouldn't let him go: she needed him. _

_Suddenly, they were __separated and she hit the wall behind her and he was thrown onto the floor. She was shocked and they reached for each other when the room spun and she awoke in a new room, one she had occupied for three years in France. _

_She was standing and watching her bags being taken out to the helicopter that would take her to her beloved Upper East Side, when the familiar beep of a new Gossip Girl blast rang out. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open only to see her other half viciously making out with some slut with tacky highlights and last season's Prada clutch.  
_

_She dropped it and her world spun once more and she screamed out-_

"CHUCK!"

Blair's heart raced as she stared at the deep blue walls across from her. She was drenched in a cold sweat and she was thankful that the clock on her wall read six a.m. because she knew she couldn't take another nightmare.

* * *

He decided to spend his night alternating between two brunette whores who had curly hair and wore stiletto heels.

Both purred at him and batted their eyelashes too much, but he instead told them his favorite roleplay had to be with "innocent" girls. So, with two annoying high pitched giggles, he finally relaxed as they toned it tone and actually attempted to cover themselves.

He felt no remorse as he yelled out Blair's name when he reached his peak.

Shoving them both away roughly, he ordered them out, almost barking the statement, and they scampered away at record speed.

All he could think about as he fell back on his giant bed was that they were so wrong in so many ways. _Her _hair was luscious and was in perfect curls no matter what time of day he saw her. _She _would never have to play innocent or sexy, she was both and she could easily go from one to the other in seconds. And on _her_ stilettos made her legs that much more desirable.

He cried out in frustration and was thankful he owned the hotel, so no noise complaints could be filed.

Every woman he looked at was _her_ and he couldn't stand it. She haunted him every night for three years with her perfect face and words, always reminding him of his mistake just before she was supposed to come home to _him__._

He drifted off to a dreamless state as he imagined her running from him, her perfect form slowly fading, just like the rest of the world.

* * *

He skipped his first three classes, and made it just in time for fourth period.

"Mr. Bass, how _nice _of you to join us. Take a seat." the teacher bit out as he swaggered in late to his Honors English Literature course.

He dropped into his seat next to Nate, and was surprised to see that Nate was back so soon from his trip with his father and Serena. Nate glanced at him and flashed a smile before dropping his head down to take a quick nap before the bell rang. At the appropriate time, he sat back up and made conversation with Chuck as they left for lunch.

"Chuck, man, it's so good to see you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine Nathaniel. How did you and Serena enjoy your mini vacation in Venice Beach?"

"Let's just say I got to see everything I wanted to, and I definitely made sure to have fun," he said, winking as he finished his innuendo.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. How long have you two been together? Since Kindergarden? And how long have you been having sex for?"

Chuck's smarmy attitude seeping into every word as he spoke, taunting his friend. Nate blushed slightly and punched his arm, but then suddenly stopping.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?"

He glanced in front of him and saw Serena and Blair talking animatedly. Blair's face was lit with elation and she hugged Serena multiple times. They were no doubt talking about past experiences and fashion trends in Paris and California. Serena suddenly snapped her head towards Nate and Chuck and she lit up in elation once more. Blair glanced towards him and Nate, only flickering over Nate, but her eyes took a painstakingly long time to size him up as he swayed towards him.

He sharply inhaled and then exhaled and he felt a warmth in his stomach begin to grow. He wanted nothing more than to be in her room, holding her as tight as he could, and ravishing her mouth with his own. He was snapped back into reality as she finally arrived in front of him. Nate and Blair promised to talk later and Serena dragged Nate away, winking at Blair over her shoulder.

"Bass."

"Waldorf."

"I wasn't kidding about missing you."

"Oh? So to show just how much you wanted me, you decided to stay in France for another two years and 11 months?"

"What can I say? You seemed occupied and I was hurt. But then I realized you had ruined every other guy for me when all I could see was your face. So, I decided to return. Its really simple."

"With us, it's never that simple."

"And who's fault is that, Bass?" her eyes were suddenly fiery, and he could sense the heat radiating off of her skin, and it made him want to shove her up the nearest wall and just take her right there.

They stood still as they silently sparred with their eyes, expressions never wavering.

"Drinks, tonight, at your suite?" she asked suddenly, taking on a sugary sweet tone.

He knew that tone, and as he watched her strut off, he knew she was scheming.

* * *

He was already tipsy by the time she knocked on the door. Throwing the door wide open and giving her the trademark Bass smirk, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, effectively pinning her to the wall, just like the old days.

"This seems...familiar...hmm, Waldorf?" He whispered in her ear.

She felt his hot breath laced with scotch hit her neck, and she instantly quivered. The moment she saw him, she could tell he was nowhere near sober, but she couldn't bring herself to step on his toes or force him off of her.

Suddenly, she was being hoisted up, and he wrapped her legs around his waist. She stole a quick kiss and then she could feel herself being roughly pushed up against a wall, Chuck covering her front side.

He growled as she attempted to capture his lips once more, and instead his fingers found her panties in a second, only to shove the flimsy material aside as she sunk two fingers into her already slick center.

She gasped as she felt him push two fingers into her, and she instantly moaned. He smiled against her neck cruelly as he kissed her tender spots before coming up for air. This time, however, she made sure he wouldn't stop her from kissing him, and she held his face in her hand for one delicious moment before their lips connected in heated passion. He almost moaned into her mouth as her tongue expertly danced against his, almost as if they were doing an erotic tango. Her lips were as sweet as nectar, and her perfume filled his nostrils as he took in the familiarity of the situation.

He missed this, he missed _her_.

Suddenly she bit his bottom lip and tugged, no longer being sweet, but turning the savory moment into a rough struggle for the upperhand. Chuck suddenly slid his fingers in and out of her, slowly at first, but when he knew she wasn't going to surrender anytime soon, he gradually increased his speed.

In mere seconds, Blair could hardly stop the climax heading straight for her like a bus as his fingers moved with supersonic speed. He roughly regained control over her and he was the one shoving his tongue in _her _mouth.

Suddenly, he was giving her a taste of the want and need he had experienced for three long years, and he would be damned if he didn't savor the moment. His fingers suddenly stopped, and he was knuckles deep into her, but the loud gasp told him it was enough to make her almost weep.

"_No. Please._" she cried, and he sneered at her cruelly.

"Say my name, Blair."

"N-no. I won't d-do it." she struggled as she attempted to create any friction between them.

"Say it or I'll drop you right here, right now, and never give you pleasure again."

His face was sadistic when her eyes snapped open and she suddenly realized that she need this, she needed _him_.

"Ch-Chuck... please..." she whispered, hoping it was enough.

He mercilessly moved his digits in and out of her core, and he almost died at the sound of the delicious moans that she emitted. He slowed his fingers and she wept at the lowering friction and he rasped out for her to say his name again.

"Chuck!" she cried out in an instant, and he smiled against her lips in between rough pecks.

She called out his name again and again as her climax came barreling towards her, she let herself be consumed by the euphoria he gave her. When he loosened his grip on her waist, she clung to him, her exhausted body not ready to support her minimal weight.

He carried her to his bed, and they curled up into each other's warmth when he finally asked her his question.

"What do you want from me, Waldorf? And be serious this time. You would not be here if you just _missed me_." his tone was serious and his eyes bore into hers as he heart rate slowed.

"I want you, Chuck. I want _all _of you." she purred, looking as sexy as she ever could be.

"Don't do this to me Waldorf." his voice dropped to a whisper, and he sounded full of need.

He had wanted her ever since he had first been able to register who she was. She was the most desirable girl in his life ever since he could hear her voice. He spent years watching her from a distance because he knew she was too _good_, too _pristine_ for him. Then, he saw her hold Nate's hand for the first time in the sixth grade. He lost it because he knew Nate didn't care for her. He didn't care for her enough to do anything for her. He didn't care like Chuck did. So he lost his virginity to Georgina Sparks and fucked every girl his age or older who wouldn't mind a night with him. He could see her eyes turn downcast every time she saw him with another conquest, and his heart stopped for a second too. Then she would turn to Nate and go on and on about the things important in her life, things Nate didn't care for.

Her relationship with Nate suddenly broke off that summer, and he had heard it was a mutual understanding that they weren't working. Nate hung out with Chuck more, but Chuck couldn't approach Blair now. She had rejected the golden boy. What would she want with a devil like him? So when Nate finally told him in an irritated voice to just talk to her he was shocked. Nate explained that he could see and feel the chemistry between them, and he told him to make a move and be happy.

They flirted and kissed and he knew she felt butterflies too, but they had never made it official.

They both knew that they would not see anyone else, but Blair couldn't tell her mother she wanted to be Chuck's girlfriend, just as Chuck couldn't just tell his father. The inner workings of the UES elite families were an enigma, and something just told them both that they could not see each other just yet.

So they settled for an almost relationship. He kept his reputation under wraps, and she would give cold stares to boys who eyed her.

But what Chuck Bass wanted the most in the world was to have Blair Waldorf be his _girlfriend_.

"I'm not lying. I really want you..." She let out in a whisper.

"Then why don't you tell me exactly how you feel about me." he said, challenging her false statements.

She was dumbstruck for a second before she puckered her lips and rolled over and got up. Straightening her appearance she moved swiftly towards the door and he bolted up.

"Where are you going, _lover_?" he spat at her in a mocking tone.

"Why should I be the one to say it. You're the reason I left for three extra years, you should say it!"

"Pathetic Waldorf, I knew you weren't telling the truth. You came here to manipulate me."

"As if! I have better things to do than run around with you proclaiming feelings of _love_!"

"So you decided to just come back and tell me, the boy you _don't _love, that you just want me? That's it? You just woke up and felt that you needed to finally be in a relationship with me, but none of that sparked from the fiery pit of _love _you harbor for me?" he mocked her cruelly.

She flinched at his words and she opened her eyes to see him only steps away from her.

"No...you don't want me to be yours at all. You want something else from me. And until you can say what that is, you can leave and feel free _not _to return."

Her eyes were filled with pools of water that blocked her vision but she turned and walked out with whatever dignity she had left towards the door, and just before she turned the handle, she left one lone tear slip from its confines, and it marred her cheek and heart forever more.

This would be _way_ harder than she expected.

**A/N: So I added in some unexpected smut. I know, I should have just rated the story M, but this wasn't too bad, right? **

**Louis will be mentioned when Chuck and Blair sort out their problems. **

**I'd love a couple more reviews, and some more follows, thank you :3**


End file.
